


Méthode approuvée

by Saschka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sort of Sterek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saschka/pseuds/Saschka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Stiles fait une crise de panique, il fait appel à une méthode testée et approuvée !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Méthode approuvée

**Author's Note:**

> Juste une petite scène qui me trotte dasn la tête depuis que j'ai vu le 3x11. Spoiler saison 3A donc.

*******

Stiles sent son cœur s’emballer. Il est en train de perdre le contrôle de sa respiration. Sa vision devient trouble. Il a la désagréable impression d’avoir trop bien conscience de ce qui l’entoure sans pour autant réussir à fixer son attention sur un point en particulier. Le peu de lumière qui filtre à travers les vieilles planches en bois lui écorche les yeux. Le vent qui siffle par les carreaux cassés lui vrille les tympans. Et sa respiration qu’il n’arrive pas à ralentir. Cette foutue hyperventilation qui lui oxygéne trop le cerveau…

Malgré le marasme qu’est devenu son esprit, Stiles parvient, par il ne sait quel miracle, à identifier les symptômes : il fait une crise de panique.

\- Embrasse-moi ! Arrache-t-il à sa gorge en se tournant vers Scott.  
\- Que… Quoi ?  
\- Je fais… une crise… de panique. Emb… Embrasse-moi.

Scott dévisage son meilleur ami comme s’il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête dans le dos.

\- Mais… mais… mais… Pourquoi ? Demande l’Alpha alors que sa voix part fort peu virilement dans les aigus.

Scott veut reculer mais Stiles lui attrape vivement le poignet, témoignant d’une force nouvelle que le loup-garou ne lui connait pas.

\- Pour arrêter… ma respiration. Lydia… C’est elle qui m’a dit. Ca a marché… la dernière fois.  
\- T’as embrassé Lydia ? S’écrie le lycan incrédule semblant passagèrement oublier le problème de son ami.  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu me l’as pas dit ?  
\- Scott… Pas maintenant… Embrasse-moi !

Mais Scott ne bouge pas, trop choqué qu’il est. Stiles n’est pas en mesure de se demander si c’est l’état dans lequel le met sa crise ou si c’est l’information « j’ai embrassé Lydia, aka mon amour de jeunesse depuis la primaire » qui a fait sauter les neurones de son meilleur ami. Il remet ce point à plus tard. Pour le moment, il a juste terriblement besoin qu’on l’aide à retrouver une respiration normale.  
Il va réitérer sa demande quand Derek – que les deux ado ont presque oublié dans un coin – pousse brusquement Scott sur le côté et embrasse Stiles comme il le demande depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Une fois sûr que le rythme respiratoire de l’hyperactif s’est calmé, il s’éloigne en lâchant un « voilà ! » exprimant toute l’exaspération que la scène lui fait ressentir.  
S’il comprend le regard de poule devant un tournevis de son Alpha, Derek est surpris de celui hésitant entre outrage et embarras de Stiles.

\- T’as… T’as mis la langue… Pourquoi t’as mis la langue ! S’insurge finalement l’humain.  
\- Tu voulais qu’on t’embrasse oui ou non ? Lui répond le loup-garou en grognant.  
\- Mais pas avec la langue !


End file.
